


Sources chaudes

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, lover to ennemies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]UA léger Stephen/Kaecilius
Relationships: Kaecilius/Stephen Strange
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sources chaudes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15 + faire un docteur Strange Kaecilius. (Cap ou pas cap de Poulpe) + Couple du 23/07/2020 : Docteur Strange/Kaecilius + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> Je me base sur le film Docteur Strange, avec un UA léger où Kaecilius n'aurait pas mené son attaque contre l'Ancien à la période où Strange est arrivé chez les sorciers, mais bien plus tard.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À moitié immergé dans les sources chaudes de Kamar-Taj, Stephen profitait de leurs bienfaits afin de récupérer après sa journée d'entraînement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bougeait lentement ses mains dans l'eau, savourant la sensation de ses muscles qui se détendait et qui arrêtaient, pour un instant, de trembler autant que dans la journée.

Deux bras se glissèrent dans son dos pour venir l'enlacer, et un visage se plongea dans son cou.

-Kaecilius.

-Stephen.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant comme ça, profitant du calme de l'endroit, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Le nouveau venus finit par briser le calme de l'instant.

-Tu as fait ton choix ?

-Oui.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur, comme pour mieux savourer une harmonie qui prenait fin.

-Et je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?

-Non. Ton projet est complètement fou.

-Ce sont les règles de l'Ancien qui sont folles.

-Quand tes fidèles et toi passeraient à l'acte ?

-Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Alors que faisons nous ?

-Nous profitons d'un dernier moment ensemble, à être d'accord, Mister Doctor.

Stephen retint un soupire, pour ne pas gâcher l'instant. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient ennemis mortel. Kaecilius et ses fidèles s'opposeraient ouvertement à l'Ancien, que le docteur continuerait de soutenir quoi qu'il advienne.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore deux amants, profitant du calme et de la beauté des sources chaudes de Kamar-Taj.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous aussi venez me lancer des cap ou pas cap sur le discord de l'enfer de Dante, d'où viennent tous ces défis ! :)  
> (À moi... ou à d'autres :) )


End file.
